


talk me down

by lostwritings



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, the hsau no one asked for but i wrote anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostwritings/pseuds/lostwritings
Summary: The one where Kara is a puppy, Alex is oblivious, Winn is a tutor, Mike is a jock, Maggie runs the school's GSA and Lena just wants to be happy.Or, the one were Kara and Lena does art, Winn helps Mike get his grades up, and Alex and Maggie are on the soccer team together.





	1. introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! This first chapter is just an introduction. Every chapter after this one will be written about one or two specific characters (or pairings). I would like to put a slight homophobia warning for the end of this chapter, in Maggie's part, but it's nothing too graphic or serious.
> 
> Besides that, happy reading! x

—————

Kara had always loved painting. It was something she had done she was a kid, before she could even write or read. Her mother had taught her everything she could about the different types of painting, and they would go to art galleries and museums together, spending hours upon hours discussing particular pieces. One of her first memories were from herself crawling around the room her mom had occupied in their house for her art, and she would just sit on the floor, studying her every brush stroke across the canvas. 

Painting became even more important for her after her parents passed away. When the Danvers’ family adopted her, Jeremiah would always make sure that she had enough pencils, enough paper and canvas, enough paint, and that she would never run out of it. Eliza would hang up some of the finished pieces on the walls in the living room, eventually replacing the art they already had hanging there. Alex didn’t draw, she couldn’t do it for the life of her, but she would encourage her sister, and often sit in the room with her reading or studying whenever Kara was deep into her artwork. 

———

Starting high school was a good experience for her, for the most part. She didn’t have many friends, but she had her art, and she quickly became friends with Winn Schott in their freshman year. They became thick as thieves, and Kara thought of him as the brother she never got. 

———

Kara could paint anything she said her mind to. She could paint people, rooms, abstract pieces, but her favourite were landscapes. She loved painting sunsets, mountains, woods. It was how her memory of her childhood home still lived on. She couldn’t remember much on her own, but thanks to her art, she could remember the tree outside her bedroom window, and the view from the cabin her parents would take her to during the summer. 

She was in her after school art class on Tuesday, blending the colors for the ocean she was working on, when she felt someone hovering beside her. Kara looked up into a set of piercing green eyes and a kind smile.

 “Is this seat taken?” the girl asked, and Kara shook her head no. The girl sat down, and propped her canvas up on the easel in front of her. Kara stole a quick glance, and saw the outline of two kids, and then she averted her gaze and went back to mixing the colors until she finally had the perfect shade she was looking for. 

———

The girl sat down next to her on Thursday as well. They didn’t talk, but Kara decided that she liked her. She had kind eyes and a smile that lit up the room. 

—————

“Please come and speak to me after class,” the note at the bottom of his test said, next to the big, red, circled F, marking his grade. Mike sunk down in his seat, flipping the paper over, staring blankly at the blackboard while the teacher went through the correct answers for their first chemistry test of the year.

———

When the bell rang, Mike flung his bag over his shoulder, and walked up to the teacher’s desk. 

“Mr. Matthews,” the teacher started. “You got one of the lowest scores on this test in your class. Considering how your grades were last year, I would recommend you getting a tutor.”

Mike fought the urge he had to roll his eyes, and just nodded instead. “Sure. I don’t know anyone personally who can help me though.”

“I’ll ask around in your class,” the teacher said, and Mike nodded. “You’re dismissed.”

As fast as he got out of the classroom, Mike ripped the test in several pieces, throwing it in the trash, before making his way to his locker. 

——— 

Mike sat down next to his teammates on the football team in the cafeteria, and opened his lunch bag. He tried to pay attention to the conversation, and come with comments himself, but all he could think about was how his father would react when he got home that afternoon and found out his test result, and it made every bite taste like paper, and made it even harder for him to swallow.

—————

Winn was the stereotypical quiet computer nerd. He never had many friends, not until Kara. The girl had opened up so quickly to him during homeroom the first week freshman year, and she sat with him in lunch every day from then on. Winn was a foster kid, and that along with him being a nerd had made him an easy target for bullies, but as long as he was around Kara, he never had any problems. Kara was the kind of person who radiated positive energy, which made it impossible for anyone to come with any remarks when the two of them were together. 

———

“Mr. Schott, could I please have a word with you?” the chemistry teacher asked after the class had been dismissed on a Friday in October. Winn waited until everyone else had walked out of the room, before walking up to the desk.

“What is it, Mr. Reid?” Winn asked.

“Mr. Schott, do you think you could tutor one of your peers?” Mr. Reid asked. “You don’t have to give me an answer right now, but you’re the best student in your year, and I think he could really benefit from your help.” 

Winn nodded. “Of course. I’ll do it.” 

“Excellent,” the teacher smiled. “His name is Mike Matthews, you have chemistry and physical education together.” Winn nodded, the name ringing a bell, but he wasn’t sure he knew who it was one hundred percent. “That will be all, Mr. Schott.” Winn left the classroom, hurrying to the cafeteria to meet Kara in the lunch line. 

—————

Alex was running zigzag between cones, dribbling the soccer ball with her feet. The coach was delayed to practice this Monday, so the team captain, Maggie Sawyer, was responsible for warm ups, and she had ordered them all to do different running drills. 

“Danvers, pass the ball!” she heard Maggie call, so she did, and the captain juggled the ball between her feet a couple of times before passing it back. They did that standing still for a while, before they started running back and forth on the course, passing the ball between each other. 

Not long after, the coach arrived, and ordered them to get the practice started.

———

“Nice works today, Danvers,” Maggie said in the locker room after practice, and Alex smiled.

“You too, Sawyer,” she said, and Maggie flashed her a smile back before walking out of the locker room. 

———

Alex didn’t consider them friends exactly. She didn’t know what they were. But they would team up for activities during practice. When Alex would sit with the soccer team instead of with her sister and their friends during lunch, her and Maggie would always sit next to each other. And when they had away games, they would sit together on the bus. It was an unspoken agreement between them. 

———

When Alex got home, she dropped her bag in the hallway, and kicked off her shoes before walking into the kitchen where her mother was making dinner.

“Hi mom” she said, and Eliza looked up from the casserole she was stirring in.  
 “Hello sweetie,” the older woman said. “Could you go to your sister from her art room and tell her dinner will be ready in ten minutes?” 

“On it,” Alex said, already making her way towards the stairs.

—————

Losing her brother was hard. Losing all her friends was even harder. For the second semester of sophomore year, Lena had to be homeschooled. She spent all her time on the school work, becoming the best she could be, and she picked up art as a hobby to express her emotions when she didn’t find the words to do so. She went back to high school for her junior year, and she started in the painting class as her after-school activity, against her mother’s wishes. She also took extra business classes, which her mother was more accepting of. 

———

Lena was happy when the kind girl in the painting class let her sit with her. She had observed the girl since the beginning of the school year, and the girl was always completely lost in her own art and painting, always seemingly unaware of her surroundings. Lena often sat in a corner by her self, and she enjoyed watching the girl’s canvas gradually filling up. 

She didn’t know what gave her the courage to ask the girl if she could sit next to her one day. Lena kept to herself most of the time, as most of the students either stared at her with wide eyes in the hallways, or refused to even look at her. They would all whisper about her behind her back though. 

The girl seemed different than the others. She radiated kindness, and she was more approachable with her patterned dresses and cardigans. 

The second week that they sat next to each other, Lena learned that her name was Kara. It suited her.

—————

Her parents never accepted her. When she had learned the meaning of the word lesbian from a tv-show at the age of 13, Maggie had told her mom right away, not even thinking twice about it. She was just happy to find out who she was. 

Her mother had slapped her. It was the first and only time she had done that, but it had said enough for the young girl. Her mom didn’t talk with her for the rest of the day, and when Maggie went to bed that night, she could hear her mother talking and crying to her father in the kitchen. Maggie never felt happy about being gay after that.

But she sure as hell never stopped being proud of herself.

———

Her dad was more accepting, but he didn’t understand. He never stood up to her mom whenever she would yell at her about her sexuality. And that was just as bad as what her mother did, in Maggie’s opinion.

———

She had played soccer since the first grade, but after things went bad at home, Maggie started playing more sports. She started baseball, and when she started high school, she started wrestling as well. When she learned that the National City High School didn’t have a Gay-Straight Alliance club, she started that during her freshman year, doing her best to create the best possible environment for all the students at the school, especially the LGBTQ+ kids. 

She didn’t want anyone to feel as alone and unhappy as she had.

—————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and kudos are always much appreciated! :) xx


	2. the power of one

—————

_Tuesday September 27th_

“I’ll see you tonight when you get home, right?” Alex asked when they parked outside the school. “You sure you don’t want me to pick you up when you’re done with art class?”

“I’m sure, just go home when you’re done at practice,” Kara said. “I could use the exercise anyway.”

Alex huffed and rolled her eyes fondly as they walked into the school. The final warning bell rang, and the sisters said quick “love you’s” before parting ways in the hallway.

———

“Just describe him for me please,” Winn whispered to Kara when they ran into each other before he had biology.

“I think he’s about 6 foot tall, he’s got brown hair, he’s on the football team,” Kara explained, “If he’s like the other jocks, he’s probably sitting on the back row in the classroom.”

Winn nodded slowly, deep in thought. “Okay, thanks Kara. See you for lunch?”

“Of course.”

———

“Who are you painting?” Kara asked during art class after school that day. Lena looked startled for a second, and Kara was about to say forget it, and take the question back, but the girl started talking.

“It’s my brother,” she said. “It’s a long time ago, but I like to remember him like this.” Kara studied the painting, the laugh on the boy’s face, and she smiled.

“It’s beautiful,” Kara said softly. She wanted to ask more questions, but she was afraid that she was going to intrude. She started talking about her own painting instead. “This is the view from my parents cabin. Whenever I have an art block, I like to paint that view in different settings, like different types of sunsets or seasons. It usually helps me get inspired.”

Lena smiled at the painting that showed the ocean in the middle of a sunny summer day. “It’s really wonderful. You’re incredibly talented.”

Kara looked down on her lap for a split second, feeling her cheeks flush. “Thank you,” she said honestly, and they talked about different art forms until the class was over.

———

_Wednesday September 28th_

“Earth to Kara,” she heard from far away, and a hand was being waved in front of her face. Kara blinked her eyes, and turned her focus to Winn, who was looking at her with raised eyebrows.

“Seriously, what is going on with you?” Alex asked from beside her, a similar expression as Winn’s on her face.

“It’s nothing, I’m fine,” Kara said with a shrug, and took a bite of her food, before letting her eyes drift back to where she had been looking earlier. Lena was sitting by herself at a table in the corner, and Kara had observed that she always sat alone by that specific table, no one ever sat beside the girl. Winn, Alex, James and Lucy all shared a look, and Winn opened his mouth to start talking again, but Kara cut him off. “Actually, I’ll be right back.”

She stood up and walked across the cafeteria to where the brunette was sitting.

“Hey Lena,” Kara said softly, and the girl looked up from the book she had in front of her, instantly smiling.

“Hi,” Lena said.

“Do you wanna come sit with me and my friends?” Kara asked. Lena’s gaze shifted to look behind the blonde, looking at the table where Kara used to sit, her friends staring at them.

“I really don’t want to intrude,” she said.

“You’re not intruding!” Kara said quickly. Lena’s eyes flickered between the girl in front of her, and her friends.

“You sure they’re okay with it?”

“Of course. Come on, it’ll be fun,” Kara said, bouncing back an forth on her feet. With one last glance towards Kara’s friends, Lena closed her book and put it into her bag, flinging it over her shoulder and carrying her tray with her, the blonde smiling the entire way back to the table.

“Everyone, this is Lena,” Kara said. “Lena, this is Winn, James, Lucy, and my sister, Alex.” They sat down, Kara sitting between Alex and Lena, the other three sitting on the opposite side of the table.

“Hi,” Lena said with a nervous smile, and everyone greeted her back.

“We have english and p.e together, right?” Alex asked, leaning forward to look at the newcomer.

“Yes, that’s right,” Lena said.

“You’re a junior?” Kara asked, looking at Lena, who’s smile instantly warmed up when aimed for the younger girl.

“Yes, what did you think I was?” Lena mused.

“A sophomore like me,” Kara shrugged, taking another mouthful of her salad. The conversation around their table slowly returned to normal. When Winn found out Lena was a science nerd like him, he instantly engaged a conversation with her together with Alex. Kara talked with James about the school newspaper, and what the plan for that afternoon was, while Lucy was buried in her books, studying for her French test. When the first warning bell rang, they all packed their bags and stood up while grabbing their trays and parting their ways. Kara, Lena and Winn walked together out from the cafeteria.

“You can sit with us from now on, if you’d like,” Kara said when they got out in the hallway, and Winn quickly agreed.

“I’d like that,” Lena said, and Kara smiled.

“Great!” Kara said, and then the final warning bell rang, students starting to walk quicker past them in the hallway, and Winn disappeared in the masses. “See you tomorrow then?”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Lena promised.

———

When Lena got home that afternoon, she was relieved to find her mother’s car missing from it’s spot in the driveway. She unlocked the door and walked inside, doing her best to ignore the sound of silence inside the mansion. She put her schoolbag down by the stairs, and walked into the kitchen, turning on the lights in the hallway and living room on her way. Once she got there, she turned on the radio to some pop channel, and grabbed the ingredients to make pasta and tomato sauce.

Lena quickly sliced up the vegetables for the sauce with practiced ease, humming along to some of the songs while cooking. When she was finished cooking, she sat down at the breakfast bar, quickly eating her food. She did the dishes, put away the leftovers, and turned off everything on her way up to her room. Once she got there, she locked the bedroom door incase her mother came up unannounced. Lena turned on MTV on a low volume, and sat down by her desk, starting to type the days notes up on her computer.

———

“How’d you know Lena?” Alex asked that evening when they were lying down on the floor, surrounding themselves with textbooks.

“We got art together,” Kara replied, scribbling down notes in her astronomy book. “Why?”

“Do you know who she is?” Alex asked. “Or, who her brother is rather?”

“No?” Kara looked up then, meeting her big sister’s eyes. “Who?”

“Her brother is Lex Luthor,” Alex said. Kara’s brows furrowed in confusion, the name not ringing any bells. “He was in the same grade as James. He had always been on edge, seemingly having anger management issues. Last year, he snapped during a football game, and ended up hurting several players from his own team and the other, and he also paralysed one of them. When interrogating him, the cops also found out that he was a dealer, and was guilty of multiple other crimes.”

“Oh,” Kara whispered. “I remember him.”

“I just thought you’d like to know,” Alex said, and smiled softly at her sister.

“That explains why you guys were surprised today in lunch. And why she was hesitant to come sit with us.” Kara looked up at her sister, and the older girl nodded quietly. “Is that why she doesn’t have any friends?”

“Yes,” Ales said. “The thing with Lex happened in the middle of the first semester last year, and things got pretty bad. Lena got a lot of seemingly uncalled judgement thrown her way, so she had to be homeschooled the second semester. She only came back to school this year.”

Kara nodded, deep in thought. “Teenagers are so freaking mean,” she sighed, and Alex nodded.

“I know,” she said, and she stood up, reaching her hand out to help Kara up on her feet. “Lets make some popcorn and watch a couple of episodes of Parks and Rec, yeah? We could use a break.”

———

_Thursday September 29th_

Kara and Lena stood in the parking lot outside school the next day after their art session.

“Is your mom gonna pick you up or..?” Kara asked to fill the silence. It was never an uncomfortable silence around the two of them, but Kara had always been a talker, which she had been told a lot.

“No, I usually walk home whenever I can’t take the bus,” Lena said.

“D’you want a ride home? Alex’s picking me up today,” Kara said.

“Sure, if it’s not a bother,” Lena said.

“Of course not,” Kara said with a smile. “I wouldn’t be offering if it was.”

Lena smiled, and looked down at the ground for a moment, before meeting Kara’s gaze again. “Thank you, Kara. For being so kind and- and letting me into your life.”

Kara’s smile softened. “Of course. It’s what friends are for, right?”

“Right,” Lena said, and bit her lip. Kara flung her arm around the older girl’s shoulders, pulling her into an one-armed hug, and Lena leaned her head upon Kara’s shoulders until Alex’s car pulled up in front of them. Kara smiled as she looked out the window when they started driving, not even bothering to complain about Alex’s loud punk music.

———

Her mother had gotten home by the time she got there. Lena swallowed the growing lump in her throat, turning around on the porch to wave goodbye to Kara and Alex, watching as they drove away. She took a deep breath, and walked inside the house. A quick look told her that her mother wasn’t in the living room or kitchen, so she took of her shoes, and walked down the hallway, to her mother’s study. She knocked on the door twice, counted to five before she heard “yes?” on the other side.

She opened the door, taking a small step inside. “I just thought I’d let you know that I’m home,” Lena said politely. Lillian barely spared her a glance from over her desk.

“Okay,” Lillian said dismissingly. “Was that all?”

“Yes, mother,” Lena said, closing the door behind her. She quickly walked upstair to her room, grateful that her mom was in a good mood.

—————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and kudos are always much appreciated! :) xx


	3. i'm not what i seem

_—————_

_Wednesday September 28th_

Winn stared at the clock hanging above the entrance in the library. He was sure that if he had superpowers, like a heat vision, he would have burned a hole in it by now.

15.15.

15.18.

15.21.

The door opened, and the tall jock he was waiting for came walking in. Winn rolled his eyes at him, trying his best to give him his best stare as he came walking to the table the tutor was occupying.

“Hi,” Mike said, putting his bag down at the opposite side of where Winn was sitting.

“You’re late,” Winn said. Mike’s eyes widened a bit, the boy looking a bit shocked that he wasn’t getting a free pass. Something told Winn that he was used to getting a lot of free passes. He quickly gathered himself though, and flashed Winn a smile.

“Yeah, I got to talking with some guys in the locker room,” he shrugged.

Winn huffed, glancing at the time. 15.23. They only had a little over an hour and a half left until the library closed, and he wasn’t willing to waste any more time on a hopeless discussion. “Just, cut it a bit shorter next time, yeah?”

“Okay,” Mike said and nodded.

“Get out your books, and we’ll just get started right away,” Winn said, and Mike did as he was told. “So, what is it that you need help with?”

“Everything,” Mike sighed, staring down at the closed books in front of him.

“Okay, I have-,” Winn stopped speaking as he sorted through the papers he had. “I have taken a copy of all my notes so far this semester, and the tasks I’ve done. I also copied my self-written summaries from the chapters last year, as I thought that might be useful so that you can catch up on where we are right now.”

Mike whistled as he got handed all the papers. “You don’t mess around, do you?”

“No,” Winn said, not knowing if he should be embarrassed or proud. Judging by the small smile on Mike’s lips, he thought he should be the latter.

“So, I thought that today, we could start going through the first couple of chapters of this year’s book, and we’ll see how far we’ll get on that. And then next time, and the time after that, we’ll start prepping for the test we’ll have on chapter three on Friday the 14th in a couple of weeks. Sounds good? And we should also compare schedules to see when it’s best for us to meet.”

“Yes, sir,” Mike said with a mock salute, and Winn rolled his eyes. He felt like he would be doing that a lot the next couple of months.

“Open up your book on page 15,” Winn said.

———

Mike got home from the study session with the guy, Winn or whatever, and his father stood up from the couch, muting the TV.

“So, how was the tutor? He any good?” Jason Matthews asked, walking over to his son.

“Yes,” Mike said.

“Good,” his father said and smiled, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes, and it lacked warmth. “Here, give this to him next session. Tell him that there’s more where that came from if he helps you pass the next test.”

Mike was handed a few bills, 50 dollars, and the boy huffed. “Dad, you can’t buy everything,” he said, and his father put his hand on his shoulder, squeezing a little too hard.

“Just get your grade up. You know what happens if you get thrown off the football team,” Jason was a few inches taller than his son, which he always made sure to use for his advantage. He gave one last, hard squeeze on Mike’s shoulder before letting go, giving his son a few pats on the back. “Go study now. I’m leaving for a meeting in an hour, there’s dinner in the fridge for when you’re done with your homework.”

When Mike got up to his room, he took his books out, laid them on his desk, and then walked to lay down on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling, his mind blanking completely out. He laid there until he heard the front door shutting, signalling his father leaving. Mike got changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt, and walked downstairs, heating up the leftover lasagna. He ate it while watching mindless cartoons on the tv.

He hated Wednesdays. It was the day in the week the team was off, and most his friends used the day after school to study or relax by themselves. But Mike hated being home, he couldn’t stand his dad, and he was never able to focus for more than a few minutes at the time when he tried to do homework. At school it was easier. He had his friends, he got okay grades in most classes, and he had practice after school. But at home, he felt empty, without a purpose. He felt isolated.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, and Mike took it out, sighing when he saw that it was one of the cheerleaders from school.

“a couple of people from the team r gonna catch a movie, want 2 come?” she wrote.

Mike turned off the TV, put the dishes away, and typed an “OK” while putting on his shoes, just happy to get something to do. On the way out, Mike took the 50 bucks he had gotten from his father and stuffed them into the pocket of his pants.

———

“Come on! That’s not fair!” Winn screamed at the TV, his fingers tapping wildly against the buttons on the controller in his hands.

Alex looked up from the book she was reading by the dining table. “Inside voice, please kids,” she said with her big sister voice.

Both Winn and Kara stuck their tongues out at her without taking their eyes off the TV, and Kara cheered when she got the goal in, winning the game. Winn groaned and sunk together on the couch, hitting rematch on his controller.

“So, how was it?” Kara asked. “You tutored that Mike-guy today, right?”

“Yeah,” Winn said. “It was alright. He’s ridiculously far behind, considering it’s only been a little over a month off the school year.”

“But was he nice? He didn’t say anything or do anything to you?” Kara asked in that worried tone of hers, scrunching her face together when Winn’s goalkeeper caught the ball.  
 “No, he’s cool,” Winn shrugged. “He seemed like an okay guy, maybe a little full of himself. But he was nice towards me at least.”

He centred the ball to one of his attackers, and yelled loudly when he scored. Kara hit him with a pillow, and Alex threw a pencil at his head.

———

_Thursday September 29th_

The next day, Mike made sure to walk to the library for his free period as fast as he was done with Algebra. He sat down at the table he and Winn had occupied the afternoon before, and spent the next few minutes on his phone, until the chair next to him got pulled out and Winn sat down.

“You’re on time,” Winn said, sounding surprised. Mike shrugged, watching as Winn pulled out his books. “Did you look over the notes we took yesterday?”

“No, not really,” Mike said. “I mostly just chilled when I got home.”

“You need to make an effort here, Mike,” Winn said. “I’ll try my best to help you, but 95 percent of the work is what you do outside of our sessions and outside of class.”

“Chill out, okay?” Mike said, sounding agitated. “It’s been less than a day.”

Winn sighed and opened his books, deciding to let it go. He started to go through where they left off, and Mike bounced his legs up and down underneath the table, trying his best to pay attention.

Towards the end of the period, when Winn had made Mike try to answer some questions by himself, the jock looked up. “I’m sorry I bit your head off,” he said.

“It’s not a big deal,” Winn said and shrugged.

“No, I,” Mike put his pencil down and licked his lips. “You’re just trying to help me. I’ll do better.”

Winn opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. He gave the taller boy a smile and a nod instead, which he returned.

The bell rang, signalling the end of that period, and Winn closed his books. “I’ll see you Monday night?”

Mike nodded. “Yeah.”

———

_Friday September 30th_

Winn helped Eliza do the dishes after dinner on Friday night, while Alex and Kara were setting up a movie in the living room. As much as he liked his foster family, he couldn’t help but wish that could be a Danvers. They always made him feel welcome. Kara with her goofing around and kindness, Alex with her big-sistering, and Eliza with her never ending stream of support and love.

When they settled down in the living room, Alex and Eliza in each their recliner, and Kara and Winn together on the couch, sharing a blanket, he couldn’t help but feel that he was exactly where he supposed to be.

———

All he knew was that he was going to get ice from the freezer in the garage, and then the door closed behind him, and the girl stood there, talking and stuttering. He knew she was a cheerleader, probably a freshman, and she had a name that only rich, spoiled, white girls has, but he couldn’t remember which.

And then he was backed into the freezer, her lips on his, her tongue shoved down his throat. She was into it, way too much, while he couldn’t stop his mind from wandering. Luckily, he had his fair share of experience, so his hands and mouth worked on autopilot, while his thoughts were lose. The girl’s hands roamed his body, and he just thought of a pair of blue eyes and goofy smile.

—————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! :) I have a question for you all. So, as some of the different parts are happening at the same time, but in different chapters with different characters, would you like for me to add the day + the date at the beginning of the part? I could for example write "Tuesday December 6th" at the beginning of the parts that happen on say Tuesday. Please answer in the comments if you have any opinion on the matter (or, don't if you don't want to). 
> 
> Thank you for reading, as always leave a kudos and a review if you enjoyed it. xx


	4. feels like a long way down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the response was only positive about dates being added, I've updated all the previous chapters with the dates, and also done it with this chap! 
> 
> Happy reading. :) x

—————

_Monday September 26th_

Alex had gotten to her car and sat down in the driver’s seat by the time she realised that she had forgotten her phone in the locker room after practice. Frustrated, she threw her gym bag into the backseat, and got out. Still being warm from soccer, she jogged to the gym, and slowed down when she got to the locker room door. She pushed it open, and walked to the row where her locker was. Alex jumped slightly when she saw Maggie sitting there on the bench, head in her hands.

“Hey,” Alex said softly, and Maggie’s head shot up, clearly being caught by surprise as well.

“Hi,” Maggie said, voice cracking, and the girl leaned her head back against the lockers. Alex unlocked her own, taking her phone out and putting it in her pocket while side-eyeing the girl on the bench, who was currently wiping her cheeks with her hands. Alex closed her locker, and sat down next to Maggie.

“Are you okay?” Alex asked.

“My girlfriend broke up with me,” Maggie said.

“She broke up with you?” Alex asked shocked. “Who would do that?”  
 “She said I’m too distant, insensitive and serious, and that she didn’t want to have anything to do with me,” Maggie shrugged, staring into the lockers in front of them. “It’s not as serious as it seems, I’ll be fine. It just took me by surprise, that’s all.”

“You know it’s not true though, right?” Alex nudged her shoulder with her own, causing the shorter girl to look at her. “You’re probably one of the kindest and most badass people I know.”

Maggie huffed and rolled her eyes, smiling softly at Alex. “You’re so full of crap, you know that?”

“I’m being serious here!” Alex said, and Maggie laughed.

“Well, I’m not,” she said. “I’ll be fine, though. Seriously.”

Alex smiled, and Maggie smiled back at her, tilting her head and her eyes twinkling.

“You wanna get out of here? We could go catch a movie or something, get your mind off of it?” Alex asked, and Maggie nodded.

“Sure, that’ll be great.”

———

They bought tickets to see a rerun of Deadpool, and a popcorn to share. Once they got seated on the back row, Alex quickly texted Kara that she would be home a little late, before silencing her phone and shoving it down in her pocket. Maggie kicked her shoes off and put her legs on the seat in front of them, earning a look from Alex.

“What? We’re the only people here,” Maggie said, and Alex narrowed her eyes for a second before kicking her own shoes off. Maggie grinned, and they both leaned back in their seats, watching the commercials in silence, occasionally grabbing a handful of popcorn.

Having seen the movie before, Alex found herself watching Maggie more than the screen. The other girl would laugh loudly at the goriest, bloodiest scenes, and at all the R-rated jokes. Before she knew it, the credits started and the lights turned on in the room. Alex took on her shoes and stood up as Maggie did the same. While they walked out, Maggie offered her the last mouthful of popcorn, which she gladly accepted.

“Thank you for this,” Maggie said once they got inside the car. Alex started the engine, and drove out of the parking lot. “You’re a great friend.”

Alex smiled, tapping her fingers against the steering wheel. “Yeah, no sweating it,” she said, a bit awkwardly, but she could see through the side of her eyes that Maggie was smiling beside her. They drove in silence for a while before Alex spoke again. “You know this is the first time we’ve hung out outside of school or soccer?”

Maggie turned to look at her. “You’re right,” she said. “That’s actually insane.” They parked outside of Maggie’s house, and Alex looked over at her. “Let’s not let it go this long before hanging out again, yeah?”

“Yeah, of course,” Alex said, and Maggie smiled at her before walking out of the car, closing the door behind her, and giving Alex a small wave once she’d gotten to the front porch.

———

Maggie unlocked the door, kicked her shoes off, and walked down the stairs to the basement as quickly as she could without falling. She hung her leather jacket up on a hanger, got changed into basketball shorts and a t-shirt, and laid down on the bed, burying her face into her pillow. After a while, she heard her parents voices upstairs. It started out as a low mumble, but then she could hear her mother starting to yell, and she knew that it was about her being home late. Anything she did seemed to be wrong lately. When her mom’s yelling got louder, Maggie grabbed her earplugs, put on some loud, mindless music, and hugged her pillow against the back of her head and over her ears.

Maggie didn’t know if she fell asleep before the yelling stopped or if she eventually managed to block all the sounds out.

———

_Tuesday September 27th_

When Maggie walked into Spanish the next morning, she dumped down in her seat on the back row. She looked up, and met Alex’s gaze from a couple of rows in front of her, the other girl raising her eyebrows, her eyes silently asking if Maggie was okay. She nodded and smiled her normal Maggie-smile, and Alex flashed a smile back, before turning back around when the teacher walked into the room.

———

_Thursday September 29th_

“My grandma was super accepting, and she said that she loves me no matter what,” the boy said.

“That’s amazing, Leo,” Maggie said, giving the short boy a tight hug. This week’s GSA meeting was over, and the freshman had offered to stay with her to help her clean up. She pulled back and smiled proudly at him.

“Thanks,” he kicked his toes into the floor, cheeks flushing and eyes refusing to meet Maggie’s. The girl stacked the last chair, and she picked up her jacket and keys that were lying on the table, turning towards Leo.

“Let’s go,” she said, and they walked outside together, Maggie locking the door behind them.

“Thank you so much for helping me, Maggie,” Leo said bashfully when they made it outside to the parking lot.

“It’s no big deal,” Maggie said.

“It is, though,” Leo said, “Without you, I would’ve never had the courage to come out. I owe you a lot.”

Maggie smiled. “Just give me another hug, and we’ll be square,” she said, and the short boy instantly crashed into her, arms hugging her tightly. Maggie rubbed his back for a moment, before a car stopped in front of them. “Your mom’s here, you better get going,” she said. Leo released his grip on her and took a step back, Maggie smiling at him again. “I’ll see you next Thursday, yeah? And you text me if you need anything.”

The boy nodded, and turned around, jogging to the car and climbed into the front seat. Maggie turned, and started making her way home.

———

Alex laid on her side in Kara’s bed that night after Winn reluctantly had gone home at Eliza’s request, with a promise that he could come over for dinner the next day. Kara was sitting by the easel she had in her room, sketching on a new canvas.

“I think me and Maggie are officially friends,” Alex said, staring at a spot on the wall next to the easel.

“She’s the captain of the soccer team, right?” Kara asked, not looking away from her sketching.

 “Yeah,” Alex said.

“That’s great,” Kara said. “What’s she like?”

“I don’t know,” Alex said and licked her lips, letting her mind wander for a moment. “She’s tough. And nice. And she laughs at gory, obscure scenes in action movies.” Alex smiled. “She’s really nice.”

Kara turned to look at her sister, studying her face for a second, before smiling at her. “She sounds awesome.”

Alex just nodded, smiling back at her sister, who looked like she wanted to say more, but eventually turned back towards her painting instead. Alex didn’t ask, she just went back to staring at the wall again.

———

_Friday September 30th_

“Instead of going through the chapter and working like usual, we’re gonna have a group presentation on chapter three,” Mr. Wright announced in biology on Friday. “You’ll be working in pairs, and this time I’ll let you choose for yourself. If you work well, maybe I’ll let you have the same freedom next time,” the teacher promised. “Now, I’ll give you five minutes to organise yourselves.”

Alex sat on the second row, staring down in her book as everyone else turned around to their friends or walked around the class room. She usually waited until there was only one other person left, and paired up with them, since she didn’t have many friends in her year.

She felt a finger tap her shoulder, and looked up into a familiar pair of sparkling eyes. “You wanna work with me?” Maggie asked, and Alex felt relief roll off her shoulders.

“Yes,” she said, and Maggie smiled.

“Great!” the other girl said. “You wanna come sit with me then?”

Alex grabbed her bag and books, and followed her to the back row. When Alex sat down, the teacher spoke up again.

“You’re all teamed up?” he asked, and there were some yeses being mumbled throughout the class. “I want you to choose one task to write about, all are from chapter 3. You get today and all of next week to work on it, and we’ll start the presentations next Monday.” Mr. Wright walked around the classroom while talking, handing everyone a paper with the different tasks. “I want you to use this period to figure out which task you want to work with, and then you’ll notify me. You won’t have to read the rest of the chapter, only your part, but you need to pay attention to every presentation, as I will have a pop quiz based on your presentations after everyone’s done.”

Mr. Wright sat back down behind his desk, and the class went silent for a while when everyone read through the papers.

“Which d’you want to work with?” Maggie asked quietly.

“I don’t know, task three maybe? Or five,” Alex replied. Maggie skimmed over the two different tasks Alex had suggested.

“I vote five,” Maggie said, and Alex grabbed a highlighter, drawing over nr. 5. “I’ll go tell Mr. Reid,” she said, and walked to the teacher’s desk. Alex opened her books and looked through the index to find out the right pages for their sub-chapter, and she took the freedom to write down the page numbers on both her own and Maggie’s papers. The other girl returned, and they spent the rest of the class discussing how they would work the upcoming week, deciding to go to Alex’s place after soccer practice on both Monday and Wednesday to work on the project.

—————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with me, all your response has been incredible. Thank you for taking the time to let me know what you think, constructive criticism is accepted as well as your lovely comments. 
> 
> Until next time. xx


	5. you're just too good to be true

—————

_Monday October 3rd_

“Kira, come to my office after next period,” Cat Grant called out as everyone was packing their bags after their journalism class for the day. Kara said a quiet “Yes, Ms. Grant,” as she passed the teacher’s desk, and quickly walked out of the classroom.

———

After Calculus, Kara walked to the hall with the teachers’ offices, and knocked politely on the door that said “Catherine Grant”. She waited a couple of seconds until the older woman called come in, and she walked inside.

“Have a seat, Kira,” Ms. Grant said, and Kara did as she was told, playing with her fingers. “I’m sure you wonder why I’ve called you in here.”

“Yes, Ms. Grant,” Kara said nervously.

“Well, you see that..” Cat started.

———

“What? She only praised you?” James asked shocked during lunch.

“Yes,” Kara said, not really sounding sure herself about what had gone down, it all seemed unreal. “She was so.. nice?”

“Cat Grant is anything but nice,” Alex said.

“One time she called me a hobbit,” Winn chimed in.

“I swear guys! We had a major assignment that we’ve worked on since the beginning of the year, and she says that she sees a lot of potential in me. That there’s hope for me in the future as a journalist if I continue like this.”

“It just doesn’t sound like Cat,” James said, and Lena shook her head beside him.

“Cat can be nice,” Lucy said, and James huffed while Winn and Alex snorted like she had just told them a joke. “She can! You just have to earn it, that’s all.”

“You would’ve thought that I would have earned it after being elected president of the school paper two years in a row,” James mumbled.

“You just sound grumpy and jealous now, James,” Lena suddenly said from besides Kara, and the dark-haired girl arched an eye brow at the older boy. “Feeling a little threatened by the women in power now?”

Winn gave Lena a high-five while Alex, Kara and Lucy laughed, James trying to defend himself to the group.

———

_Tuesday October 4th_

Lena had been staring at her painting the entire class, the paint she had supplied herself with had long since dried in the paint tray in her hand. Kara had tried to talk with her a couple of times, but Lena hadn’t been that responsive, so the blonde kept quiet the rest of the session. She was aware that everyone around her had started cleaning up and made their way out of the art room, but she didn’t move a muscle, just letting her squinting eyes drift over her painting.

The room got quiet, and Lena could feel someone standing behind her.

“Are you planning on staying here?” Kara asked, and Lena sighed.

“I don’t feel like going home just yet,” she said, and Kara sat back down on her usual chair beside her.

“I think you need a break from the painting,” Kara said softly, and Lena finally tore her gaze away from the piece she hadn’t touched since last week. “So, do you want to stay here? ‘Cause I’ll stay with you until you want to go home. Or you could come over to my place, it’s my turn to make dinner, and it’s just me and Alex who are home.”

Lena licked her lips, and looked at the painting for a second before looking back at Kara, and nodded. “We could go to your place, if you don't mind,” she said, and Kara gave her a big smile.  
 “Great!” she said, and Lena fought the smile that was starting to spread across her lips.

“I’ll just clean up my tray and we can go,” she said, and Kara instantly replied “of course”.

———

It was the third time Lena had been in Alex’s car. The first two times, the Danvers sisters had given her a ride home after art, and now, on the third, she was coming home with them. All three times had been spent with loud punk music being blared through the stereo, and the sisters occasionally talking over the music, having to nearly yell to be able to hear each other, neither bothering with turning down the music.

Lena enjoyed it. It was the polar opposite of what she was used to at home, especially now after Lex had been sent to prison. She always tried to fill the silence in the mansion she and her mother lived in, but it never managed to work a hundred percent. But with Alex and Kara, it seemed like there always was sound. So Lena just leaned back in the car seat and smiled the entire ride to the Danvers’ residence.

———

“Lena, could you dice the cheese and start on the dressing?” Kara asked while stirring the pasta before going back to chopping up the vegetables. Lena quickly finished the text she was writing to her mother, and placed her phone on the counter. She slid down from the chair she was sitting on by the breakfast bar, and grabbed the cheese, starting to slice it up. Kara hummed along to the radio that was on some top 40 channel, and Lena smiled softly.

“Why don’t you want to go home?” Kara asked all of a sudden, and Lena’s smile faltered.

“I,” the brunette licked her lips, looking down at the cheese. “I don’t get along all that well with my mother.”

“I’m sorry,” Kara said silently, and Lena shrugged.

“Lex was always her favorite, she doesn’t have much love left for me,” Lena said. “Luckily she travels a lot with work, but now she has a day off before going on a business trip, so I just don’t want to spend the entire day with her you know?”

“Yeah,” Kara said, seemingly deep in thought. She looked at Lena, forcing her to meet her gaze. “It’s your mom’s loss, you know?” Kara asked, and the brunette huffed, and avoided Kara’s gaze.

“Seriously. Lena, you’re amazing. Your mom’s missing out.”  
 The blonde placed a hand on Lena’s arm, and Lena looked down at their arms, quickly blinking away the wetness that had formed in her eyes. She smiled and met Kara’s kind gaze, and nodded.

“Yeah, I guess,” she said and shrugged again, rolling her eyes lightly. Kara smiled at her, not breaking eye contact for a few seconds, before the opening to a new song started, the blonde screeching, instantly leaning over to the radio to turn up the volume.

“Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you,” she started yelling as loudly and out of tune as she could, and Lena tried to scoff dismissingly, but it only lasted for a second until Kara started dancing along with her singing, and Lena broke out in laughter.

———

Lena helped Alex do the dishes after they were done, while Kara put away the left overs in the fridge and cleaned the table. Lena liked Alex a lot, she thought. She was so different from Kara, but at the same time, the sisters were so much alike. They had different clothing styles, different music tastes, different interests. But they moved in the same way, and they had the same smile and softness around them, and sometimes they would speak and sound alike. Lena thought it was nice, that two completely different people could be so similar.

“I’ll be in my room,” Kara said from the bottom of the stairs. Alex and Lena simultaneously said “okay”.

“I’ll dry off the rest, you can just follow her up there,” Alex said after Lena had washed off the last plate. The dark haired girl smiled gratefully at her, placing the plate on the counter. She quickly dried her hands and got her backpack from the hallway, before starting to climb the stairs. She took her time, looking at the photographs of the Danvers family that were spread around. There were a bunch of them, some with Alex and Kara, some with them and a man and a woman that Lena presumed to be their parents. She noted that the ones with their dad in it seemed to be older than the rest, Kara and Alex looked as if they were in elementary school age in the oldest ones.

Not wanting to pry too much, Lena walked quicker up the stairs, looking at more pictures, and a few paintings she recognised as Kara’s style hung in the hallway there.

“I’m in here,” she heard Kara call out from the door furthest down the hallway to the left. Lena made her way there, seeing that the door to the right said “Alex” with black painted letters, while the door to the left said “Kara” in light blue. Lena pushed open the door, smiling at Kara who were already sitting by her easel. “You can close the door if you want,” Kara said, spinning her chair around to face Lena, who did what she was told. Lena sat down on the bed, dropping her backpack onto the floor, and letting her fingers run over pink, blue and yellow flowered covers.

“Cute,” Lena said, and looked up at Kara, who was smiling and flushing lightly.

“What d’you want to do?” Kara asked, and Lena shrugged, looking around the room. The walls of the room was a light daffodil yellow, and there was rainbow coloured fairy lights hanging all around the room. There was a window seat beside a large window, which you could climb out off to get onto the roof above the front porch. Beside the bed there was a night stand with a lamp on it and a sketch book with a single pen and pencil lying beside it, and a couple of novels lying on top of it.

Kara had a desk with a laptop on it, schoolbooks in a pile on one side, and drawing paper on the other, with pens and markers scattered across the surface. The desk was built inside a bookcase, and on the shelves were seemingly random books of all types of genres, including the entire Harry Potter series. On the wall underneath the bottom shelf was a notice board, which had a bunch of pictures of Kara and all the people in her life. There were Alex, their parents, Winn, James, Lucy and a couple of other people Lena recognised from school. Then there was the easel, which was located between the desk and the window seat. There were a stack of canvas propped up against the wall behind the easel.

Lena’s gaze returned to Kara, who was watching her with a soft look on her face. “I like your room,” Lena said, and Kara smiled.

“Thanks,” she said, spinning slightly on her chair.

“I have homework that I have to get done for tomorrow,” Lena started, and licked her lips before biting her bottom lip. “So, could we do some homework, and then watch a movie or something?”

“Of course,” Kara said and smiled. Lena smiled back, pulling her marketing books out of her backpack.

———

Kara was shocked when she found out that Lena hadn’t seen 10 Things I Hate About You. She had to restrain herself from throwing her school books onto the floor and was prepared to get a rope from the shed in the backyard and tie her down and force her to watch it with her if she refused. But Lena just looked apologetic, so Kara decided to be less drastic and pulled her laptop from the desk, quickly going on Netflix and finding it on her favourites list.

Lena put her books into her school bag and moved to make room on the bed. Kara sat down next to her and pressed play, the brunette handed her a pillow, and they leaned back against the wall, laptop resting on Kara’s right thigh and on Lena’s left.

“I don’t understand how you haven’t seen it,” Kara huffed over the intro, and Lena looked at the blonde.

“I don’t know, I guess I’m not a fan of generic romantic comedies,” Lena said, and Kara looked at her as if she’d run over a pet.

“But it’s a classic!” she said, and Lena bit her lip while smiling at her. “I promise you’re gonna love it.”

“Sure,” Lena said and looked at the screen as the first scene started. She had a feeling that she would love just about anything that Kara showed her.

—————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next few chapters planned out already, for the most part, but if you have any suggestions or anything you'd like to see in this story, I'm always open for suggestions! :) And as usual, please leave a kudos and a review if you've enjoyed it. xx


	6. love can be frightening for sure

—————

_Monday October 3rd_

Alex, 13.21  
Can we order pizza for dinner tonight?

Kara, 13.24  
Why not chinese? :(

Alex, 13.25  
We had Chinese last time Kar

Alex, 13.25  
Besides, Pizza’s Maggie’s favorite

Kara, 13.29  
Okay ;-)

Alex, 13.30  
What’s “;-)” supposed to mean?

Kara, 13.31  
Nothing lol

Kara, 13.32  
But I want extra potstickers next time :P

Alex, 13.39  
Of course <3

———

“What d’you like on your pizza?” Alex asked in the locker room after practice that afternoon. She had already finished changing and packing her bag, so she sat and stared into the locker in front of her, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden that several of her teammates were still in various stages of being undressed, Maggie included.

“Cheese, pepperoni and mushrooms,” Maggie replied as she pulled a clean t-shirt over her head. Alex scrunched her face, and turned to look at the girl.

“Seriously? Mushrooms?” she asked, and Maggie grinned.

“Yup,” Maggie said. “What do you like then?”

“Pretty much everything,” Alex shrugged. “I usually just order cheese or pepperoni, depending on what Kara wants. I’m up for anything except mushrooms and pineapples though.”

“Aw, you’re so boring, Danvers,” Maggie said with a small laugh, her eyes twinkling. “Mushrooms are the best part!”

Alex shook her head in disagreement, and stood up. “You ready to go?”

“Yeah, just give me two seconds,” Maggie said, and stuffed her towel and soccer shoes into her bag, standing up as she flung it over her shoulder. She gave Alex a nod, and they walked out together, making it a few meters down the hall before Maggie looked over at the taller girl and said “I’ll race you for the topping”. She got a head start from the second it took Alex to process what she had just said, but then they were both sprinting down the hallway with everything they had in them. They pushed open each their door and sprinted outside, both heading for the parking lot. Alex managed to slam her fist against the door on the driver’s side a second and a half before Maggie did.

“Gotcha!” Alex said loudly and punched her fist triumphantly in the air, and then she bent over with her hands on her knees, gasping for air. Maggie scoffed and walked to the passenger side while breathing heavily, opening the door.

“I let you win,” Maggie mumbled when they both sat inside the car.

“You wish,” Alex grinned, starting the engine.

———

“In thermodynamics, the Gibbs free energy is a thermodynamic potential that can be used to calculate the maximum or reversible work that may be performed by a thermodynamic system at a constant temperature and pressure,” Maggie read out loud from the textbook, Alex quickly typing every word into a document on her laptop as the other girl read. Maggie skimmed through a few paragraphs, only reading the information she thought was important for their presentation.

They continued like that for nearly 45 minutes, Maggie lying on her stomach across two of the seats on the three-seated couch, while Alex sat on the third one, laptop on the coffee table. They discussed some of the content while working, trying to decide whether all the information was relevant enough. At 18.05, an alarm on Alex’s phone went off, signalling that she had to order the pizza so that it would get there by the time Kara got home.

Alex walked to the kitchen to order from their favourite pizza place, and Maggie sat up to read through what they had so far. When they picked up the phone and asked what she’d like, Alex glanced over to where Maggie was sitting, her features softening when she looked at the back of the girl’s head.

“I’d like to order a large pizza with pepperoni and mushrooms.”

———

“I forgot to say, when we open the pizza box, you should take as many slices as you want right away,” Alex said quietly while Maggie helped her set the table, and Kara was in the hallway, paying for the pizza.

“Why?” Maggie asked, tilting her head in confusion. Alex heard Kara close the door and her footsteps coming closer.

“Just, trust me,” Alex whispered quickly, before smiling at her sister, who grinned widely when she put the box down in the middle of the table, dropping down on her usual seat. Alex opened the lid, quickly snatching three slices and the box with dressing. Maggie hesitantly took two slices, eyes widening comically when she watched Kara reach for her second slice while still shoving her first one into her mouth. Alex hid her laughter behind a slice before taking a bite, shoulders shaking. Maggie looked at her, eyes instantly crinkling while she smiled.

Kara looked between the both of them, visibly confused. “What?” she asked.

“Nothing,” Alex said, at the same time as Maggie said “You got an appetite, little Danvers”. Kara narrowed her eyes at the two girls for a second before going back to eating like she hadn’t seen food in days.

———

_Wednesday October 5th_

“My mom’s gonna be home tonight, by the way,” Alex said after she’d kicked the ball back to Maggie. “She’s cooking, and it’s always more than enough, so you’re welcome to stay for dinner.”

“Sure, that sounds nice,” Maggie said, passing the ball back. “Does Kara always eat like she did the other night?”

Alex laughed, kicking the ball up in the air, and let it bounce on her knee before she let it drop to the ground, passing it back to Maggie. “No, I promise that’s only reserved for pizza and potstickers.”

Maggie smiled and juggled the ball between her feet, letting it go higher and higher, before heading it back to Alex. “It’s crazy how she can eat like that though. Does she have like a crazy workout plan that burns a thousand calories a day or something?”

“No, she just has a crazy metabolism,” Alex shrugged. “It’s always been like that.”

Maggie hummed, and they passed the ball back and forth in silence. “I bet I can keep the ball up in the air longer than you,” Maggie said after a while with a teasing smile. Alex scoffed and rolled her eyes in mock-annoyance.

“Bring it, Sawyer.”

———

“I slipped!” Maggie said for the hundredth time as they walked up the pathway to the Danvers’ house.

“You’re all talk, no game,” Alex opened the door, hiding her smile. “I’m starting to see a pattern here.”

“I swear I slipped,” Maggie said, and it was her turn to scoff then, followed by a big dimpled smile.

“I’ll take the win regardless.”

Alex closed the door behind them, calling out “Mom, I’m home” while she kicked off her shoes. Eliza came into the hallway, smiling kindly at the newcomer.

“Hi, you must be Maggie,” Eliza said and reached out her hand, Maggie taking it with a smile. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“Pleasure’s all mine, Mrs. Danvers,” Maggie said, releasing her hand.

“Please, call me Eliza. Mrs. sounds so old,” the older woman said with a chuckle, and Maggie nodded. “You’re on Alex’s soccer team, right?”

“Yes, captain, second year running,” Maggie said, and Eliza immediately started asking questions about the team and how they were doing in the league.

After a few minutes, Alex interrupted them, placing a hand on Maggie’s upper arm. “Sorry, but we gotta get to work,” she said, and the other girl nodded.

“Of course, I won’t keep you,” Eliza said. “Dinner will be ready as soon as Kara gets home.”

Alex nodded and grabbed her schoolbag, walking up the stairs, Maggie following her. Once they got into Alex’s bedroom, she closed the door behind them, and sat down at the head of her queen sized bed, Maggie sat down at the foot end.

“Are you always like that with moms?” she asked, and Maggie tilted her head.

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, so polite, talkative,” Alex shrugged.

“I don’t actually meet a lot of parents besides my own,” Maggie said, and Alex raised an eyebrow. “Besides, your mom’s really nice. I can see where you and Kara get it from.”

Alex chucked a pillow at Maggie, hitting her in the face. “You’re full of shit.”

Maggie laughed and threw the pillow back.

———

“So, do you do anything besides soccer?” Eliza asked during dinner that night.

“I’m on the baseball team, we’re doing okay in our games so far. And I’m also on the wrestling team, but that’s mostly just for fun,” Maggie said. “And I run the school’s GSA.”

“That’s impressive,” Eliza said with raised eyebrows.

“What’s GSA?” Alex asked.

“Gay-Straight Alliance,” Maggie said, and looked at the girl who sat beside her. “We provide a safe place for everyone, no matter what sexuality or gender identity they have, and we talk about those topics and offer each other support and advice.”

“That sounds so nice!” Kara said, and Maggie nodded, looking at the younger girl.

“You could come to a meeting if you’d like,” Maggie said. “It’s not mandatory, so if you hate it for some reason, you won’t have to come back. We meet on Thursdays at 6.”

“I’ll be there,” Kara promised, and Maggie smiled.

“Great, little Danvers,” she said, and Kara smiled at her, before they all returning to their meals, Eliza asking her daughters how school had gone that day.

———

Alex parked outside the Sawyer’s house. An middle-aged woman who Alex guessed was Maggie’s mom stood on the front porch, arms crossed over her chest. Maggie tensed and Alex was about to reach her hand out to touch her arm in comfort, but stopped herself. Maggie turned towards her and gave her a forced smile.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” Maggie asked, and Alex nodded.

“Yeah,” she said. Maggie unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car, closing the door behind her, and walked up to her mom on the porch. Alex started the engine and drove away, not feeling like lurking on them.

—————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and reviews are appreciated. xx


End file.
